The Light and The Darkness
by Digital Tempest
Summary: This is a crossover between BTVS and Cruel Intentions. See what happens when you mix a vampire slayer and her oh so cruel cousin.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 01   
  
_//I sit and wait   
does an angel contemplate my fate?   
And do they know   
The places where we go   
When we're gray and old? //_   
  
Buffy laid on her bed oblivious to anything around her. Her radio blared as she stared at her ceiling unmoving. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't get his sorrowful brown eyes out of her mind. Those eyes use to look at her with love once. They use to follow her helplessly around. She swore those eyes could read her soul and she wanted them to.   
  
She was tired of hiding inside herself. Everyone always thought she was so much stronger than she really was. Physically, she was. Mentally, she was weak as anyone else. She held the same fears that any other person felt. The only difference with her fears was that she had to keep them in. But those eyes, she swore they could see that inside her. They knew how she really felt. Understanding showed in those eyes because he was scared, too. She sighed as turned her head to the side looking aimlessly out the window.   
  
_//Cause I've been told   
That salvation lets their wings unfold   
So when I'm lying in my bed   
Thoughts running through my head   
And I feel that love is dead   
I'm loving angels instead//_   
  
He didn't try to make her take things so seriously like Giles did. He listened to her. Nothing she ever said was stupid or childish. She had shared all her hopes, dreams, and aspirations with him. He never told her that slaying should be her first concern. She once thought about what if they stayed together forever? Then, she smiled in spite of herself at the irony of it.   
  
Would he still love her when she was 80 years old with her wrinkled skin and her white hair, while he still looked young and beautiful? When she died would he mourn for her the rest of the days he walked the earth? Or would he find another and forget about her. She felt the single solitary tear roll down her cheek.   
  
_//And through it all she offers me protection   
A lot of love and afftection   
Whether I'm right or wrong   
And down the waterfall   
Wherever it may take me   
I know that life won't break me   
When I come to call she won't forsake me   
I'm loving angels instead//_   
  
She had to face the cruel reality of it all. Angel was no more there was only. *ANGELUS* she thought angrily. Angelus and his spiteful words. He was using everything that she had ever told Angel against her. Even though, she remained stonefaced to his snide remarks and his cruel jokes deep inside he was slowly killing her.   
  
She knew what he wanted was for her to break down to beg him to take her life. Even through all the pain she was putting her through, she couldn't help loving him. His evilness excited her. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she love normal human boys? The ones who could go to the beach with her. The ones she have sex with and not worry about unleashing a demon. The ones who could grow old with her.   
  
_//When I'm feeling weak   
And my pain walks down a one way street   
I look above   
And I know I'll always be blessed with love   
And as the feeling grows   
She breathes flesh to my bones   
And when love is dead   
I'm loving angels instead//_   
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to get her act together. Her cousin Kathryn and her step-brother Sebastian were coming to spend the summer with them. Her aunt insisted that Kathryn and Sebastian needed to experience a summer away from home with the luxuries of maids, cooks, and all those other useful things.   
  
She hadn't seen Kathryn since they were 10, and she had never met Sebastian. She knew that she had to be on her guard. Angelus would use anything against her to hurt her. What would hurt her more than for him to kill her cousin or better yet turn her into what he was? She couldn't let that happen. She WOULDN'T let it happen. *Not this time, lover.* She smiled to herself as she used the hateful endearment that Angelus called her when they often met. *No, definitely, not this time.*   
  
_//And through it all she offers me protection   
A lot of love and affection   
Wether I'm right or wrong   
And down the water fall   
Wherever it may take me   
I know that life won't break me   
When I come to call she won't forsake me   
I'm loving angels instead//_   
  
*   
  
song: Loving Angels Instead by Robbie Williams 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 02   
  
She had decided to go to Sunnydale because she was bored with New York. Sure, it was a big city, but like Sebastian had said nothing surprises the people here, anymore. Sunnydale would be just what she needed - a small, suburban town, which had probably been set in its ways since Jesus fucking Christ walked the earth. With her and Sebastian both there, who knew what kind of havoc they could wreak? Sunnydale would never know what hit it. She laughed. She hadn't seen Buffy in years. There was always something about her that made her seem so much stronger than Kathryn.   
  
When they were younger Kathryn could con anyone into anything that she wanted. She started young, but with Buffy things were different. Buffy proved that she didn't need Kathryn. She remembered the beautiful porcelain jewelry box. It was light pink with baby blue roses lining it. When you opened a ballerina popped up and began spinning in time to Brahm's Lullaby. Buffy's father had bought it for her. Kathryn loved it. She told Buffy that if she didn't give it to her she wouldn't be her friend. Buffy merely shrugged. This bothered the young Kathryn because everyone wanted to be her friend. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Then she made her final threat.   
  
"You give me that jewelry box or I'm going to beat you up." Kathryn said in a voice that could make blood freeze.   
  
Buffy turned to look at Kathryn. The look she saw in Buffy's eyes made her wish that she had never said those words. It was then at that very moment that she realized that Buffy was stronger than her and always would be. She had never met anyone who could make her go speechless with a single stare, and that scared the hell out of her.   
  
"I'd like to see you try." the young Buffy hissed at Kathryn.   
  
Kathryn let out a little chuckle. Maybe, it had been all those years of leaving in L.A. that had made Buffy seem tougher than she really was. She couldn't wait to see her cousin again. She wanted to see what she had done for herself. Was she as evil and conniving as Kathryn was? This would prove to be one hell of a trip.   
  
"Now, tell me why am I going on this again?" Sebastian said as he entered Kathryn's room.   
  
"So, you can get out of New York City and play games with a whole new set of characters." Kathryn said as she walked seductively towards him.   
  
"Sounds more like your motives not mine." He said a little snidely.   
  
Kathryn walked over to him and pulled his face close to her like she wanted to kiss him. She traced the contours of his pouty lips with her tongue.   
  
"Are you telling me you don't want to play? Besides wouldn't it be nice to see Buffy again?" She asked as she rubbed against him.   
  
"I've never seen her in the first place. What the hell kind of name is Buffy anyway?"   
  
*   
  
Her mom made her meet them at the airport. She would've came along, but she had to go to work. Of course, this meant the whole scooby gang had to go with her to extend the warm welcoming.   
  
"So, you're telling me that you have a rich cousin that lives in New York City?" Cordelia asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"   
  
"I haven't seen her in since we were 10." Buffy replied. "What difference does it make?"   
  
"Oh, you know old Cordy here. Mention that you even have relatives that are loaded and suddenly she's your new best friend." Xander quipped.   
  
"Shut up, Xander. You are so not funny." Cordelia said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Children, please." Willow said sternly. "Now is not the time."   
  
Buffy waited anxiously wondering how would she be able to tell her from anyone else? Maybe, she should have taken her mom's advice and made one of those dork signs people hold up at the airport. Kathryn could be anyone of these people. She scanned the crowd searching for anyone who looked like they might possibly be Kathryn. She had to keep in mind that she would also have Sebastian with her. She chewed her bottom lip not certain what to do. Should she go have them paged?   
  
"I think I'm going to-" Buffy started.   
  
Her words left her as she saw the girl who she was certain was Kathryn. It was like looking at herself in the mirror, but with brown hair. They could pass as twins.   
  
"Hello, Buffy." Kathryn said through a wide smile. "This is Sebastian."   
  
Kathryn pointed at the angelic looking creature beside her who looked as if he were deep in thought as his eyes swung from one girl to the other. His pouty lips formed a slight smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Buffy." Sebastian said as he extended a hand.   
  
Buffy shook his hand. He shook her hand longer than she deemed necessary.   
  
"We're going to have so much fun together." Kathryn said.   
  
She had the biggest smile on her face.Why did those words sounds so scary? Why did those words send Buffy into paranoia? Why did those words seem so evil? 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 03   
  
Cordelia ran up to Kathryn and Sebastian.   
  
"I'm Cordelia." She said excitedly. "Welcome to Sunnydale. I know it's not much compared to what you're use to, but if you need anything to make your stay more comfortable, then don't hesitate to ask."   
  
Kathryn and Sebastian glanced at each other as if to say victim #1. Kathryn turned back to Cordelia and extended a hand.   
  
"I'm Kathryn, and this is my step-brother Sebastian." She said. Sebastian extended a hand towards Cordelia.   
  
"It's not often that I get to see real beauty. In New York, everything is so shallow and fake." Sebastian said. He kissed her hand causing her to blush. Xander scoffed.   
  
"Well, there's a pick-up like I've got to remember." Xander mocked. Everyone looked at him disapprovingly.   
  
"What?" he said.   
  
"You've already met Cordelia. This is Xander and Willow." Buffy said. Xander and Oz let out a weak hello. Sebastian studied the redhead noticing how she couldn't hold eye contact for very long. She must be shy. Oh, what fun this trip might turn out to be.   
  
"Our friend Oz is waiting out in the van." Buffy said.   
  
"Van?" Sebastian and Kathryn said in unison   
  
"Sorry, the limo driver was unavailable." Xander quipped. Cordelia elbowed him hard in the ribs.   
  
* She just couldn't seem to shake that creepy feeling that they made her feel. On the drive home, Buffy couldn't help but look at Kathryn out of the corner of her eye. She saw a splitting image of herself. Everything about her was just like Buffy except for the hair. They could pass for twins. Everything about Kathryn seemed so false. Her smile was too bright, her attitude too cheerful. It gave Buffy a sense of fear. Buffy didn't like being afraid. People died when she felt threatened.   
  
"So, who is there to screw around here for fun?" Kathryn asked Buffy. Had she heard her right?   
  
"W-what?" Buffy stuttered.   
  
"I said," Kathryn replied slowy. "What is there to do around around here for fun?"   
  
She gave Buffy her most innocent smile.   
  
"This is a pretty quiet town. We have a club nearby that we go to often." Buffy replied.   
  
*LIE* Buffy thought to herself.   
  
"Great, we'll have to check it out, tonight." Kathryn said.   
  
Buffy thought she hear her say something else under her breath. It sounded like, "It won't be boring around here for long." Buffy cast one more glance at Kathryn before turning away from her.They pulled in front of her house.   
  
"Well, here it is."   
  
"Quaint." Sebastian said snidely.   
  
"I'm sorry that everyone can't be rich like you." Buffy saud defensively.   
  
She led them into the house and showed Sebastian and Kathryn where they would be sleeping. Buffy retreated to her room to think.   
  
* "Isn't this already turning out to be a fun trip?" Kathryn asked Sebastian after Buffy left.   
  
"We haven't done anything, yet." He replied boredly.   
  
"I know, but doesn't it excite you just to think about all the fun we can have with the people here."   
  
He just stared at her.   
  
"You know you and you're cousin look exactly alike." He commented. "I know. When we were children we looked nothing alike. Now we could pass as sisters."   
  
"Maybe that will add up to double the fun." he said.   
  
Kathryn looked at him. She didn't say a word.   
  
* Buffy sat on her bed. Her head was beginning to throb. Her cousin was here, but suddenly her being there didn't seem like such a good ideal. She didn't trust them. There was something devious behind their faces. Her main concern was protecting them from Angelus. The name rolled bitterly off her tongue. She hated him with a passion, but she loved him also because deep inside of him Angel was there.   
  
She knew that once he found out that her guests were here, he would try to use them to torment her. What would he think once he saw Kathryn? It was staring at a mirror at herself when she saw Kathryn. 


	4. Chapter Four by KathrynMerteuil

Author's notes: Fellow Cruel Intentions authoress KathrynMerteuil agreed to help me cowrite this fic to get it back on it's feet. So, you can thank her for this lovely chapter.   
  
Chapter 04 by KathrynMerteuil   
  
Kathryn finished dressing to go to the bronze. She twirled around for Sebastian, modeling her black leather pants and her red corsettish top. "What do you think?"   
  
"You look good enough to eat." Sebastian told her with a smile. "Does Buffy know that you're such a slut though?"   
  
Kathryn laughed. "I doubt so. If she did, she wouldn't have put me in the same room with you." She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hands up under his shirt. "Are you going to try and get Cordelia tonight?"   
  
Sebastian grinned. "Of course. Though I suspect she won't be that much of a challenge. As soon as I finish, I may come back and start work with Willow, she looks to be a shy one."   
  
"You're not the least bit interested in Buffy?" Kathryn asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
Sebastian laughed. "Aren't you a little confident of my charms?"   
  
"Are you a little doubtful of your charms?" Kathryn shot back. "I just thought, perhaps we could make a little wager over Miss Buffy."   
  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "A wager?" He came closer to her. "That sounds intriguing."   
  
"It could be.." Kathryn told him, leaning in closer. She was close enough to kiss him. Something she would have done if Buffy hadn't knocked on the door. Kathryn quickly pulled away from him and took the black jacket off of Sebastian sliding it on to her. "Come in."   
  
Buffy smiled at them. "Are you guys ready to go?"   
  
Sebastian shot a look at Kathryn. "Let me get a jacket and we'll meet you down there."   
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay. Don't take too long." She then walked out of the room.   
  
Sebastian turned to Kathryn, "Are you really wearing my jacket out tonight?"   
  
"Of course. It goes well with my outfit, dontcha think?" Kathryn asked playfully. "Besides, it smells good. " She walked out of the room and down to Buffy. * Kathryn was dancing amidst the throng of people in the Bronze. It was pretty much a dull scene, but then so was all of Sunnydale. She noticed a guy trying to hide in the shadows. He was tall, dark and handsome, as well as giving off the appearance of an angel. She danced her way over to him. "Why are you all alone?" Kathryn asked.   
  
"Lover...what a surprise for you to come over to me. I thought you hated me." Angelus told her. "What did you do to your hair?"   
  
Kathryn's eyes widened briefly as she realized he thought she was Buffy. "I was having a bad day when I told you that. And I decided to make a change in my life by dying my hair. Do you like it?" She asked pretending she was Buffy.   
  
"It fits you better." Angelus commented. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forcefully. He soon pushed her away. "You aren't Buffy."   
  
Kathryn laughed. "No I'm not."   
  
"No she's not." Buffy said just as Kathryn did. "Kathryn, get the hell away from him."   
  
Kathryn looked at Buffy. "Are you two going out? Did I wreck something?"   
  
"Kathryn, do what I say and get the hell away from him." Buffy ordered, glaring at her.   
  
Kathryn shrugged. "Fine. Nice meeting you." She told Angel as she walked away.   
  
Angelus snickered. "She doesn't have a clue does she?"   
  
"She just got here from New York. Stay away from her." Buffy told him. "She wouldn't be a challenge even if you did go after her. She'd probably want to become a vampire."   
  
Angelus looked over at her,not believing a word Buffy said. He asked, "Is that blonde guy her boyfriend?"   
  
"Her stepbrother."   
  
"They look awfully close." Angelus commented, watching the two dance together. Another word that could describe their dancing would be mating.   
  
"Just leave us alone, Angelus. Or I'll stake you in the blink of an eye." Buffy told him.   
  
Angelus scoffed. "You couldn't do it."   
  
As Sebastian tapped Buffy on the shoulder and she spun around to greet him, Angelus disappeared into the shadows. "Dance with me..." Sebastian told her so confidently, that Buffy couldn't resist. They started to dance and Sebastian asked, "Bad breakup?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 05   
  
Bad relationship? That would be putting it lightly. It was more like the relationship from hell, but she couldn't help loving Angel… Angelus, whoever he was. Buffy didn't answer his question as she continued to dance with Sebastian. She bit her lip anxiously and turned her head slightly, hoping to catch a glance of Angelus and Kathryn - preferably not together. She couldn't see much in the dim, murky room. She sighed hopelessly and turned back to Sebastian. He studied him in the soft light of the club.   
  
He was very angelic in appearance, but there was something about his smile that crept of treachery. Buffy shook her head. Maybe, she was overreacting. Kathryn and Sebastian hadn't even been there one day, and she was convinced that they were up to no good. She had to learn that not everyone was the bad guy. Her years of slaying had toughened her, made her suspicious of everything. Sometimes, she wished that hadn't been the chosen one.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sebastian said bringing Buffy out of her thoughts. She was dancing against him stiffly. Her eyes fluttered up to his face again, and she shook her head.   
  
"Nothing." She lied. She turned her eyes away from him then, not wanting her feelings to betray her.   
  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Sebastian asked, stressing the word him. Buffy didn't say anything, but Sebastian was right. She would always hold a soft spot in her heart for Angel, even if he was Angelus once again.   
  
"I-I can't help but to think of him." Buffy admitted before she could stop herself. She cursed herself silently and stopped dancing with him.   
  
He boldly pulled Buffy back toward him, and she didn't utter a word in protest. He wondered if he should prey on her broken heart. He could befriend her, making her think he cared about her bad breakup. He would use that to get closer to her until it was time to make the kill. He smiled deviously over her head as the plan formed itself in his head. Kathryn had mentioned something about a little wager concerning Buffy. He would have to remember to get Kathryn to fill him in on the terms of this little 'wager'.   
  
Buffy laid her head against his shoulder, and he took in the smell of her hair. She looked like Kathryn, but she was everything Kathryn wasn't. From the moment he saw Buffy, she had held a mysterious air about her. She seemed somewhat tough, but there was a general nervousness about her. She seemed to be a tough girl in sorts; he had seen the way she stood up to her ex. But there was something almost innocent about her that made her desirable.   
  
"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. I know you barely know me, but I could surprise you." Sebastian said mocking concern. _*In more ways than one.*_ He added silently as he fought back a devilish grin.   
  
"Nah, there's no need in burdening you with my problems," Buffy said as she pulled away from him once again. "It's far too complicated for you to even begin to understand. "   
  
Buffy walked off the dance floor, and Sebastian followed her. She scanned the room, and he saw her shoulder slump in relief as she spotted Kathryn dancing salaciously with Xander. There wasn't a trace of her ex anywhere; he was long gone.   
  
"Why, Buffy. I'm hurt that you would think that I'm too shallow to understand your love problems. They don't elude me just because I happen to be rich. I'm sure whatever you're going through, I've been there." Sebastian said a little more cheerfully than he should have.   
  
"I don't think so." Buffy said taking a seat at an empty table nearby. Sebastian sat beside her, watching as her face took on a rather thoughtful appearance. Her brows furrowed, and she frowned deeply.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as Cordelia took a seat at the table. Buffy didn't even acknowledge her. Cordelia offered Sebastian a broad smile, which he returned graciously.   
  
"What's up, you guys?" Cordelia asked. The question was aimed more for Sebastian rather than Buffy. "Sorry I'm late. Do you know how hard it is to find a nail polish to complement this shade of red?"   
  
Buffy shot Cordelia a withering glance, but Sebastian seemed to be amused by her. _*Figures.*_ Buffy thought to herself. Cordelia seemed like the type of girl that Sebastian would be interested in. She was just as spoiled and trite as he seemed to be.   
  
"What do you think of the Bronze?" Cordelia asked without taking another breath.   
  
"It's quaint." Sebastian said, using the same word that he had used to describe Buffy's home. Buffy wondered if it was because he couldn't think of anything better to say, or if it was because, Sunnydale was quickly becoming a bore to him.   
  
"Oh, I know. I've said the same thing about this place." Cordelia said, nodding in agreement. Buffy almost laughed at Cordelia's efforts to impress Sebastian. "But you know, there isn't much to do here. So, you quickly become thankful for this small distraction."   
  
Buffy listened to bits and pieces of the conversation that continued on between Cordelia and Sebastian. Mostly, it consisted of the two of them talking about themselves. While she pondered what she would do about Angelus, Cordelia and Sebastian made their way to the dance floor. Cordelia must have asked him to dance. Maybe, it had been the other way around. Did it matter?   
  
The most important thing on her mind right then was protecting Kathryn and Sebastian from Angelus. She was more worried about protecting Kathryn than she was Sebastian. Her mind continued to spit out harried images of the morbid things that Angelus would do to Kathryn just because Kathryn looked like her. Buffy tried to shake the morose thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't.   
  
The one thing that weighed heavily on her mind was, would she really stake him? She found the thought hard to think about. He looked like Angel on the outside, but on the inside he was once again Angelus. How was she ever going to be able to kill the one man she had ever truly loved, even though he was no longer the gentle soul she had held so dear. She watched Cordelia and Sebastian dance languidly against one another. Sebastian held Cordelia tightly against him, and her head rested dreamingly on his shoulder. Buffy saw that her eyes were closed as they swayed slowly together. She felt a small pang of jealousy run through her, but what was she jealous of? Was she jealous that she had no longer had anyone to hold her close like that?   
  
The hairs on Buffy's neck prickled. She turned around and looked towards a dark shadow of the club, but there was no one there.   
  
"Get it together, Buffy. Now, isn't the time to let love jade your senses. This is when you'll need them the most." She scolded herself softly. She looked around the club looking for her friends. Xander was still wrapped up in Kathryn. Willow stood near the stage, gazing at Oz, and Cordelia and Sebastian were still transcending the masses on the dancefloor. Still Buffy couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. 


End file.
